Sweet Home
by littleliars
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se reencuentran despues de unas semanas sin verse por culpa de sus respectivos trabajos.


Sweet Home

Un mes. Un mes y tres días exactamente, ese es el tiempo que han estado alejadas, separadas por cientos y cientos de kilómetros, nunca antes habían estado tanto tiempo separadas, al menos no desde que iniciaron su relación. La primera vez fueron solo tres días, aunque para ellas parecieron meses, exageradas. Según avanzan en sus carreras mas tiempo era el que tienen que viajar la una sin la otra pero no mas de una semana, por supuesto esta vez no podían negarse a la oferta ni siquiera por la distancia, _¨ un mes no es tanto tiempo ¨_ había dicho la rubia antes de despedirse e ir hacia Los Ángeles para comenzar el rodaje de la que decían seria la nueva sensación en cines. En cambio la morena había viaja hacia el otro extremo, Manhattan, Broadway la esperaba. Pero eso ya es pasado, es hora de disfrutar unos días en casa, en Ohio, juntas.

Quinn había llegado al amanecer, justo para darse una buena ducha, comer algo, descansar un poco y recoger a su chica en el aeropuerto a media tarde, Rachel no la espera, así que será una gran sorpresa. Cinco minutos, solo iban a ser cinco minutos, pero el cansancio le ha ganado y yace profundamente dormida, cuando la morena llega a casa.

El vuelo de Rachel se había adelantado, justo para llegar a Lima poco después que Quinn, sin perder tiempo había tomado el primer taxi para llegar a casa y encontrarse con ella, con su amor, su vida, como le dice cada vez que tiene ocasión.

Al llegar abre cuidadosamente la puerta, quiere sorprenderla pero ni rastro de la rubia en el recibidor, ni en el salón, ni la cocina, sólo silencio. No es raro, si Quinn esta sola hay silencio en cambio con ella en casa todo es un caos, le encanta volver loca a la rubia, música a todo volumen, carreras de aquí para allá, solo hay una manera de controlarla y esa la conoce mejor que nadie su chica.

Su habitación, ese es el único lugar que le falta por revisar, la morena reza porque Quinn este ahí, si hubiera pasado algo la habría llamado ¿no?, mientras sube las escaleras de acceso a la planta superior recuerda como las odiaba incluso desde antes de comprar el apartamento pero si una Quinn muy sugerente le promete buenos momentos en esas escaleras como negarse a vivir ahí, es más, viviría en cualquier lugar siempre que sea con ella.

Justo ahí, tendida sobre la cama, acurrucada, sujetando fuertemente sus piernas y dormida como un ángel la encuentra. Lentamente se acerca y tras observarla unos instantes, acaricia su rostro susurrando su nombre.

- Quinn – la llama pero la chica ni se inmuta – Quinn, ya estoy en casa, despierta – insiste sin apartar su calida mano de su pelo rubio

- Cinco minutos – murmura ella aun dormida y ajena a lo que sucede

- Supongo que no me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti - intenta el chantaje emocional pero nada, así que a grandes males grandes remedios, y es que despertarla es casi imposible a menos que la cantante conecte su ipod a los altavoces a todo volumen, cosa que su bella durmiente odia

- ¡RACHEL! – grita incorporándose para encontrarla apagando el ipod sin dejar de sonreír – te odio

- Mentira

- Vale pero podría hacerlo – admite haciéndole señas para que se tumbe a su lado, lo que no tarda en hacer – hola – la saluda colocado un mechón de pelo tras su oreja cuando la tiene frente a frente, separadas por unos poco centímetros

- Hola – imita el gesto de su chica añadiendo un pequeño beso

- ¡No puede ser! – exclama sobresaltada

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ya estas aquí! ¿pero como? Se supone que llegabas por la tarde… ¡OH Dios! ¿Ya es por la tarde? Pero si solo me he dormido cinco minutos… ¡es en serio! – afirma al ver la incrédula sonrisa de la morena – Bueno a lo mejor han sido unas horas – añade después de ver la hora que es realmente – Lo siento mucho amor, estaba tan cansada y entonces…

- No pasa nada Quinn – le quita importancia al hecho de que se haya dormido, en realidad no entiende porque Quinn se altera, cosa que rara vez hace

- Si pasa, quería sorprenderte en el aeropuerto – se lamenta por su plan fallido

- ¿Si? Habría sido bonito – responde acercándose un poco más a ella

- Si y te iba a comprar flores y todo

- Aww gracias por mi sorpresa

- Pero sino lo he hecho

- Bueno pero se que me habría gustado y tal vez la próxima vez puedas hacerlo… o lo haga yo

- Tu no, no va contigo – se burla de su novia

- Lo sé pero te encantaría ¿eh? – asegura colocándose sobre ella

- Sabes que si – contesta bajando a la morena de encima suyo y levantándose de la cama

- ¡Q! – se queja mirando al techo

- Ya vuelvo… no seas impaciente – le sugiere sabiendo que ser paciente y Rachel Berry jamás podrían ir en la misma frase – Te he traído un rega…

- ¿Dónde esta? – interrumpe a Quinn asomando a la puerta del baño donde esta la rubia

- No tienes remedio – suspira rodando los ojos - en mi mesita de noche, en… - pero antes de poder decirle en que cajón ya había desaparecido, si hay algo que Rachel ama además de a ella y a sus padres, son los regalos – ¿Rach? – la llama al no oírla gritar ni nada por el estilo, extrañada sale en su busca – Rach, ¿lo has encontrado? – cuestiona al verla sentada en su cama con una expresión extraña

- Si

- ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? – pregunta sentando a su lado

- Quinn ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Algo que contarme?

- Mmm... no, nada importante

- ¿Segura?

- Si ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Para que necesitas esto? – interroga lanzándole una pequeña caja de preservativos

- Eh… esto… no es lo que parece Rach… ¿No creerás que yo…?

- ¡Dios! ¡No! – exclama poniendo cara de asco – Por eso he preguntado para que los necesitas

- No son míos

- Eso lo se

-Es que… ¿prometes no enfadarte?

- Prometo intentarlo – dice cruzándose de piernas esperando la explicación de su novia

- Es que… veras – hace una pausa para tomar aire – ayer me llamo por la tarde y me dijo que había conocido a una chica hace unos días y que tenia que ayudarlo, que era su tercera cita y que no había pasado nada aun y era la noche y no podía llevarla a casa, no con su madre y su hermana allí, le dije que no, pero después empezó a decir que yo seria la culpable de que el perdiera a la mujer de su vida y no se cuantas cosas mas y al final le dije que podía venir a casa – explica de carrerilla sorprendiendo a Rachel, para que luego digan que ella habla rápido, aunque aun tenia una duda

- Primero es demasiado fácil convencerte haciéndote chantaje emocional y segundo ¿Quién demonios se ha aprovechado de eso? – Quinn había omitido esa parte a propósito y esperaba que la morena lo dejara pasar pero no, así que después de respirar profundamente lo suelta lo mas rápido posible

- Puck

- ¡¿Qué? – exclama prácticamente saltando de la cama y sacudiendo su ropa - ¡Quinn, a Noah! ¡Argh! – continua sacando ahora todas las sabanas y cualquier rastro de él de su cama

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – pregunta aliviada, loca es mejor que enfadada

- Elimino todo aquello que haya sido tocado por él y quien sea con quien se esta acostando… ¿tenemos encendedores? Tiene que haber alguno por aquí – buscando por todos los cajones

- Vale, ahora si que me estas preocupando – reconoce deteniendo a la por ahora y espera que momentáneamente, loca pirómana en la que se ha convertido su novia – Recogió todo y cambio las sabanas antes de irse, ni loca me habría acostado yo ahí sino lo hubiera hecho – dice intentando tranquilizarla, lo que parece que consigue por que la morena se sienta en el ahora desnudo colchón

- Ya puedes soltarme, estoy tranquila – le asegura inspirando y espirando profundamente – ¿Habrás quemado esas sabanas no?

- Le dije que las tirara directamente cuando se fuera – la tranquiliza sentándose a su lado

- Bien ¿y sabes que mañana mismo iremos a comprar otra cama no?

- Rach no… esta bien – acepta bajo la mirada de la chica

- ¿Y sabes que te amo con locura verdad?

- Y yo a ti – responde con una sonrisa que rápidamente la morena tapa con sus labios - ¡Ey! Creo que alguien se ha puesto celoso

- A ti también te amo pequeño – susurra sobre la incipiente barriguita de tres meses de Quinn acariciándola con su mano

- Y nosotros te amamos a ti – responde convencida la rubia volviendo a besarla.

FIN.

p.d. : gracias por leer y comentar mi otra historia, espero que os haya gustado esta. Buen dia.


End file.
